This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During the transition from the BRIN grant to the INBRE grant, Dr. Martin Hulce is finishing his mentorship of a BRIN graduate and the permanent Associates of the INBRE grant are now in place from CU A&S: Dr. Cynthia Gibson (brain trauma, Dept., of Psychology), Dr. Michael Nichols (cellular biomechanics, Dept. of Physics), Dr. Mark Reedy (developmental biology, Dept. of Biology), and Dr. Juliane Soukup (structural nucleic acid biochemistry, Dept. of Chemistry). For the calendar year 2004 we currently have six BRIN/INBRE Scholars in place, so no new scholars were selected. A new cohort of scholars will be chosen in the Spring of 2005. Applications will be solicited by announcing the Program in all sections of organic chemistry and general biology, by posting notices, and by posting a notice on the web. Supported by semesterly stipends and the NE-BRIN core facilities, the current BRIN/INBRE Scholars spent the academic year training in neuropsychology (Gibson), cellular mechanics (Nichols), organic synthesis (M. Hulce) and nucleic acid structural characterization (J. Soukup). The three newest scholars were placed in the NE-INBRE summer program, continuing their thematic training in the laboratories of Creighton School of Medicine INBRE Mentors Bruce (neurobiology), Yee (cell signaling), and G. Soukup (nucleic acid structural characterization). All three of the soon to be graduated BRIN Scholars continued research programs during 2004: two returned to their respective undergraduate faculty (Hulce, J. Soukup) laboratories; the third, with approval of NE-BRIN/INBRE PI Dr. Turpen elected to continue work in the laboratory of BRIN Mentor Bruce.